Calf Love
by PunpunOfficial
Summary: "Can I hang out with Twinky?" Gino asked. This about a date that gone amusingly, ironically funny and cute.


Me: Okay, this is a Twinky x Gino fanfic. Gino is the son of Pac Man and Cylindria. Cyli.

Cylindria: Pom Pom does not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures or Twinky. Pom Pom only the OCs. Luna-the-witch owns Twinky.

Me: Enjoy!

Pac Man Junior: I'm hungry.

Me: (sighs)

* * *

**Calf Love**

6-year-old Gino ran to his mother like a childlike baby. "Mama! Mama!" Gino cried. Cylindria looked at her 13th youngest son with her bright, clear pink eyes, which was glittering with shine. "Yes Gi-Gi?" Cyli said. "Can I hang out with Twinky?" Gino asked. "Your girlfriend?" Cyli said. "Yes. That's her!" Gino responded. "... Sure." Cylindria responded. "Thanks mama!" Gino said and he ran to see Twinky. "Are all of my children in love with ghosts!" Pac said. "We'll remember Mookie-Pookie bear that Meadow's boyfriend is Foster and he is a PacWorlder." Cylindria said. Pac sighed heavily.

Gino got out his phone and texted Twinky. **_Come over here and me by house Twinkster._** Gino texted. Then he got a reply back. **_Sure thing._** **_I would luv to hang out with ya! It will take me awhile because Blinky rarely let's me outside, plus he thinks your suspicious. ;)_** Twinky texted back. **Np Twink. I understand okay :)** Gino texted back. _Okeydoke. I will probably see you there! =)_ Twinky texted back. _**Thx =] =3**_ Gino texted back. Gino put his phone away and waited for his girl.

Meanwhile with Twinky...

"Blinky can I please go see Gino. Please!" Twinky pleaded. "Fine. But if something bad happens to you I'll pound that pip-squeak to pieces! Then, i'll feed his body to the sharks or drown him in the Pacific ocean or-" Blinky said. "I know what you will do Blinky." Twinky sighed. "Good." Blinky said. Twinky went to go see Gino.

Back with Gino...

"Hey Gino!" A voice said. Gino got in defense mode. It was just his 11-year-old sisters; Sunshine, Skyler, Sorrel and Meadow. "Hej Sunshine, Skyler, Sorrel and Meadow." Gino replied. "Why are you out here?" Skyler asked. "I'm going to be hanging out with my girlfriend." Gino responded. "Twinky." Meadow groaned. "HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH TWINK YOU HALF-WITTED, DIM-WITTED PIP-SQUEAK!" Gino barked. "Nothing you dim bulb." Meadow snapped viciously. Gino snarled with ferocity and Sorrel sighed with annoyance of the two fighting. "Well here she comes!" Sorrel said. "Go! GO AWAY YOU DOLTISH, DIM-WITTED SAPHEADS!" Gino squalled in a roisterous and rigorous tone. Sunshine, Skyler, Sorrel and Meadow scattered away like little mice and ran off somewhere to enjoy themselves without paparazzi being around them. Twinky went by Gino and had a puzzled look on her face. "Why in the world was your sisters crowded by you like that. Especially that squall Gino... you scared me." Twinky said. "I'm so sorry. I just want us to be alone, so I wanted my sisters to scatter away like mice." Gino responded.

Unknowing to them, Cyli was spying on them, seeing if anything paranormal, unusual or the unthinkable happened to them, especially Gino. Cylindira's half-brother Fox, her brother Peppar and her cousins Flipper, Jumpy, Rookie, Whopper and Nutcase went by Cylindria. "What are you-" Flipper asked. Cyli pulled them down. "Shhh! I'm watching my son of his first date." Cyli whispered waspishly. "My nephews and nieces grow up so fast." Jumpy said.

Meanwhile with Gino and Twinky's date.

"And then my uncle Ash taught me this attack that creates a diversion on Betrayus's dragons! Watch!" Gino said assertively.

He went and headbutted the tree. He became immensely dizzy and lightheaded.

"Are you okay?" Twinky asked abrasively.

"Y-Yeah!" Gino stuttered.

"But hey it was cool... wasn't it?!" Gino squealed in a childlike manner.

"Well... it's okay. I mean it was great!" Twinky replied bashfully.

"Do you wanna try?" Gino offered.

"Oh no! I couldn't!" Twinky replied.

"I really love you Twinky." Gino said meekly.

"I love you too." Twinky replied.

Then the unthinkable happened. Pac came outside and then Cyli and Pac saw their own 6-year-old son having his first kiss.

"OH HECK NO!" Pac and Cyli said in unison.

"MOM! DAD!" Gino beefed.

Judy and Trudy were insanely laughing on the floor, while Pac was trying to kill Twinky, but Ferro grabbed him, preventing Pac to commit homicide. Cyli was squirming and truculently trying to free herself from Lake's snakelike grip.

Sunshine jaw-dropped.

"Well... um... GOTTA GO" Twinky said fearsomely.

"Wait! TWINKY!" Gini called.

But Twinky ran back home.

"Can my family stop being violently overprotective of each other." Gino said out loud.

* * *

**Me: Well.**

**Cyli: Gink your grounded.**

**Gino: MOM!**

**Me: Review.**


End file.
